Freedom
by Song of My Life
Summary: SebastianxRobin (Ciel's female couterpart) wants some freedom and to be normal for one day.


**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…." I sighed as my fingers drummed on the smooth surface of my desk, another hand lazily pressing into my cheek as I pout, deep in thought.

_Ughh, I'm so bored!_

I sigh quietly for the umpteenth time that morning and lay back into my large chair. The truth is, I was quite tired of living the noble life. I stood up from my desk and walked to the window, looking down at the children playing, laughing happily, living freely. I smiled and shook my head at their innocence. They and I, we are quite alike, we are all teenagers, still young. Except they do not have concrete heavy responsibilities to carry on their backs, waking up in the morning to large piles of paperwork, grinning cunningly, waiting for their acknowledgement.

_What is it like, being a normal kid, with freedom surrounding me?_

I dig my fingernails into the palms of my hand before returning back to my seat. Picking up a document, I scanned the words lazily with my eye before I heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?"

"Milady, I've brought you some tea." Sebastian's voice boom through the large wooden doors.

_Sebastian…_

Hearing his deep, alluring voice made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I had only agreed to the contract due to the serving I would get from this demon of perfection, and he would get my soul, I didn't mind it, it was a fair contract. I get to boss him around, he gets my delicious soul. But as time flies I find myself getting more and more attracted to the mysterious demon.

_No… _

_I want him only for his servings… _

_I couldn't possibly have…_

"Milady?" Sebastian calls out again. I snap out of my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Come in." I said in a confident voice.

Sebastian pushed the doors open, one hand carrying a tray. He pours the tea into a cup skillfully before placing it in front of me. I distractedly took a sip of it before placing it back down into the saucer again.

"Haven't you started on your work? Milady." Sebastian picks up an untouched document, lacking my signature at the bottom.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Milady?" I look towards her, she twirled the rings on her finger, looking somewhat distracted.

"Milady?" I repeated my self, walking towards her. She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"What?" She asks irritably.

"Are you feeling unwell Milady?" I placed the back of my hand on her forehead, feeling her tense up under my touch. I smirked before bending down till my face is a merely a few centimeters away from hers.

"What's wrong Milady?" I said softly, tracing a few strands of hair behind her ear, feeling her tense up some more.

**Robin's POV**

_**What the hell is he doing? Arrgh, why is my heart beating so fast?**_

I jerk away from his touch, breathing a little heavily, I sense his smirk and shot a glare at him. Suddenly a thought came into my head.

"Sebastian?" I call out to the tall man.

"Yes Milady?"

"I want to become a normal teenager."

"Whatever for?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at my request.

"Just… to try it, see what being free feels like." I answered honestly, no point hiding from this man anyways.

"For a week?"

"No, a day would be enough, I want you to bring me some normal clothes tomorrow." I said, looking at him, daring him to disagree.

"Yes Milady." He answers, bowing slightly.

The next morning, I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the clothes Sebastian brought me.

_It's comfy…._

I thought, fiddling the skirt that reached over my knees. I touched my stomach, feeling the soft material press against my bare skin without the armor of a corset. I was already starting to taste freedom without that thing hugging my waist all day. I looked at my hair, freed of it's usual two ponytails (**A.N The usual hairstyle is the one Ciel had as Robin :DD) **and twisted into two low pigtails. My eye patch was missing from my face and replaced with a medical patch. My fingers felt bare without the cold metal feeling of my rings. I readjusted my medical patch and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call out.

Sebastian walks in carrying a piece of beige clothing. He eyes at my reflection at the mirror and I consciously run my fingers through my pigtails. Sebastian smiled and hands me the clothing. I threw it over my head and looked at the mirror again. It was a dress like jacket with an oversized hood. I touched the fabric and viewed critically at my reflection. Sebastian noticed my self conscious eyes on the mirror and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry Milady, you look beautiful." Sebastian said in my ear in a soothing voice. I felt my face heating up and I quickly pulled the hood over my face.

"Let's just go." I say, pursing my lips behind the clothing. I can feel Sebastian smirking as he opens the door.

"After you, Milady."

I walked out of my mansion and onto the busy street, my face covered by the hood. I looked at the people, chattering happily beside me. Breathing in the fresh air, I felt a smile coming onto my face.

_This feels nice…_

I continued to walk, observing the people behind my large hood, I eyed a pair of lovebirds, the lady affectionately holding on to the man's arm, whispering sweet words as they walk beside her, oblivious to being watched. I found myself imagining Sebastian and me in the same position.

_God stop thinking about him!_

I mentally slapped myself before focusing on the road again. I walked into a noisy alley, sellers yelling, waving their products and food in the air, in hopes to catch someone's attention. A few women were happily gossiping, their baskets filled with delicious goods hanging on their arms. I continued to stare at the people all around me, all so happy and out of the alley I saw a few teenagers my age, playing a game, a girl was standing in the middle as two boys threw a ball over her head. Back and forth, back and forth as the girl jumped and stretched her arms out into the sky, trying to grab hold of the ball. A boy noticed me and waved his hand at me.

"Hey! Wanna play?" I blinked a few times, oblivious to the situation. I look down to see I was rooted to the spot, in the middle of the street. People walking past me to get to their desired locations.

_I hadn't even noticed I stopped…._

"Hey lady?" The boy reached out and pulled me towards him and his friends. And soon enough I was surrounded by friendly faces, all eyeing me with interest.

"What's your name?" A young girl with blond hair and big brown eyes asked me. A warm smile toying on her small lips.

"Uhh… My name is Ro…. Rosalyn Michaelis." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

_Why the hell did I use Sebastian's name?_

I mentally punched myself. Great, now I am related to Sebastian, I'm probably his daughter or wife or…. Wife?

_What is wrong with me today?_

"Cool, I'll just call you Rose, my name is Victoria." She said chirpily, grabbing my hand and swinging it back and forth. My eyes widen a little at her sudden gesture. Never had someone did this to me.

"My name is William." The boy who saw me before said, holding up his hand.

"And I'm Julius." A short boy with dark red hair cut in, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Alright Rose, let's play Monkey Catch." William said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the park.

"What's….. that?" I asked, feeling rather ignorant.

"You don't know what Monkey Catch is?" Julius exclaims, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm… not from around here." I said, cooking up a lie as fast as possible.

"I see….. Say, what's wrong with your eye?" William asks, eyeing my medical patch questionably, Victoria and Julius looked at me too, all three pairs of eyes focusing on me.

"Uhh… I fell." I lied pathetically.

"Ahh, you can still play right?" Victoria asks.

"Sure."

"Great, so this game is really simple, you stand between me and Julius, and you try to catch the ball, got it?" William said, playing with a red ball in his hands.

"Yes..?" I answered unsurely.

"Okay!" Suddenly, Julius and William were throwing the ball over my head and into each other's hands. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Rose! We have a time limit! If you don't catch it in one minute you lose!" Victoria shouted, pumping her fists in the air to cheer me on. I reached my arms out to catch it, but failed miserably.

"Jump Rose! Jump!" Victoria yelled. I jumped as high as I could, stretching my arms up so high that I was sure it was going to fall off.

"10 seconds!" William called out, throwing the ball higher.

"5!" Julius and Victoria began to count down, pushing my determination further more.

"4!" I jumped higher, keeping my eyes on the red ball.

"3!"

"2!"

"1-"

"GOT IT!" I yelled, grabbing the red ball, panting heavily.

"YEAHHH!" Victoria came and enveloped me in a tight hug. My eyes flickered in shock. The hug felt so… nice… so warm…..

"Good job Rose, Victoria never wins." William said bluntly.

"Idiot!" Victoria punched him, causing him to groan and rub his sore arm. I gave a small laugh at their interactions.

"Hey, since you're here, you've got to taste Grandpa George's bread!" Julius said happily.

"Yeah!" William and Victoria agreed immediately, excitement coating their voices.

"Who's Grandpa George?" I asked curiously, my eye scanning their ecstatic faces

"He's a baker, doesn't own a bakery though, he brings the bread he bakes in a large basket and walks around the town selling it, all still fresh and warm."

"Ahh… okay?"

Victoria's large brown eyes trail behind me and lit up like a star in a dark night.

"Look! Grandpa George!"

Julius and William whiz past me in full speed as soon as Victoria's words tumble out of her mouth. She tugs on my hand and pulls me behind her.

"Victoria, slow down!" I yell from behind, unable to catch up completely with the girl's speed. She stopped abruptly, so sudden I almost catapulted out of her grip.

"Grandpa George!" The trio calls out happily.

"Ahh the three musketeers, and who is this lovely lady with you?" A voice warm like caramel floated down into my ears as I saw a pair of brown old shoes in front of me. Looking up I saw a friendly old face looking down to me, his thin lips twisted into a warm smile. The long wrinkles on his face symbolize his old age as his eyes crinkled into two upside down crescents. On his gray hair sits a dark green hat and his body is clad in a grey shirt and baggy brown pants. I straightened my body to meet his dark eyes.

"What's your name, my dear?" He asked.

"Uhhh…." I took awhile to remember my fake name. Victoria noticed my silence under his question and answered it for me.

"She's Rosalyn Grandpa George." She beams happily at him.

"Quite shy, are you Rosalyn?" He said warmly. I gave a small smile and shrugged.

"New here?"

"Yes…."

"Why that's great, it's a lovely town we have here, since you're new, I'll treat you some bread." Grandpa George said with a happy grin.

"Don't we get bread Grandpa George?" Julius asks, looking at him with a pout visible on his lips.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?" Victoria and William begged, the three children looked at Grandpa George with big pleading eyes.

"Okay." He gave in, laughing while shaking his head. I smiled and thanked him politely. Grandpa George handed us all a bun and I watched on as the trio munched ravenously on it, crumbs getting on the corners of their mouth. I saw their eyes shining as they shot endless compliments at Grandpa George. I eyed suspiciously at the bread in my hands, tempting me to take a large bite out of it.

"Try it Rose, it's delicious!" William urged me, crumbs flying out of his chewing mouth. I looked at the bread for a few moments before shrugging in defeat and I took a large bite out of it. Immediately an array of flavors bursted in my mouth and my eyes widen in shock, the crunch ringed in my ears as I taste the hard yet soft surface of the bread, the sweet buttery taste melted on my tongue as I munched on.

_Oh my god this is amazing…. It's on Sebastian's level… Heck I think he is even better than Sebastian…._

Julius noticed my awestruck expression and gave a toothy grin.

"Told you it was amazing." He said, shoving the last piece of the bread into his mouth. I could only nod gingerly in his comment, he was right, every bite of the glistening golden bread was like a bite of golden Hawaiian sunset.

"Ah it's nothing, took me 15 years to make the perfect recipe, but it was all worth it, especially seeing how satisfied and happy it made people." Grandpa George said humbly.

"Why don't you have a bakery?" I asked curiously, licking the crumbs of my fingers. Hey, I'm not Robin Phantomhive having dessert in my posh mansion, I'm Rosalyn Michaelis eating the world's most amazing bread in a park, I can do this.

"Certainly someone with such amazing baking skills must own a lot of money." I continued, looking into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes my dear, many people do buy my bread, and I do earn quite a bunch from it. But I donate most of it to the poor already." He shrugged, smiling.

"But…. Why? It's you're money, you can buy so many things with it!" I said disbelievingly, eyeing his shabby attire.

"Don't you want a bakery?"

"Why of course I do! But the poor needs the money more than I ever need it, and I want them to be happy." His eyes sparkled in joy when speaking.

"Besides, I have everything I need! I'm doing what I love, I've got supporting customers, three lovely kids who visit me everyday…" Grandpa George said warmly while pinching Julius's chubby cheek.

"A cozy house, some clothes, why, why would I need more?"

I looked at the old man in front of me, suddenly, he seems so much more noble than I ever was. He suddenly grew so much taller than all the gentlemen I have ever met, his warm smile could shine through all the cunning faces in the noble world. He might not be the richest, but he has a heart made of pure gold. I looked at his wrinkled face in much admiration.

"Thank you Grandpa George!" The trio said happily. Grandpa George chuckled and patted each of their heads.

"Come on Rose, let's go play!" William said, juggling the ball in his hands.

"Race you there!" Julius said cheekily, running past us and towards the park.

"Hey!" William said, turning on his heel to catch up with him.

"Cheater!" Victoria cried, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

I turned back to Grandpa George and smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa George." I said, my voice coated with the purest of sincerity. He smiled and patted my head.

"No problem my dear, now go and play."

I turn around and started to walk towards the trio, laughing while chasing each other. Turning around I gave one last look at Grandpa George, his frail back walking away as his kind voice booms around the village. I smiled softly and turned on my heel.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the trio and them bringing me around the village. I laughed a lot today and I spent the day being a normal girl. It was fantastic. I watched sun began to go down the horizon and turned to bid my friends goodbye.

"Awhhhh don't leave!" Victoria begged.

"Yeah, come and have a sleepover at our place!" William invited.

"I apologize, I won't be able to." I said apologetically. To be honest, I really didn't want to leave either, today was such a great day, and I never want it to end. But it was starting to get dark, and my day as a normal teenager is coming to an end. Plus I'm starting to miss Sebastian….. What?

_Wow I'm going crazy….._

I shook my head and looked at my friends, or more specifically, Rosalyn's friends.

"Where do you live? We can come and visit you!" Victoria asked hurriedly.

_Crap._

"Uggghh, I don't live in this town, I live in a cottage outside." I lied.

"So you're leaving? You're never coming back?" Julius asked quietly. I could see tears brimming in Victoria's eyes.

"N-no! I will come back, but not to often, my….. father, is a busy man… a farmer he is, I've got to help him." I quickly said.

"Oh…." They said softly, and I felt my heart wrench. I didn't want to leave them, they were such angels.

"I will come back, I promise. Don't forget me, don't ever forget me. I will return for all of you." I said, this time, it wasn't a lie, a made up fairytale. It was the truth, a genuine story.

They looked at me with warm eyes and they held my hands.

"We'll never forget you, come back as soon as possible." They said warmly, and I felt my eyes prickling. Victoria took a necklace off her neck and placed it around mine.

"This is a symbol, to remind you to come back." She said, and they all proceed to give me a big hug.

"Goodbye…" I said softly.

"Goodbye Rose…" They gave my hands one last squeeze before letting go. I smiled and turned on my heel. Cocking my head behind, I saw their hands up in the air, waving at me, sweet smiles on their faces. I gave a smile and waved back, before focusing back on the road in front of me, walking away. I was sure I was going to return, back to this town I lived in all my life, but never knew, I've always lived behind the thick walls of my mansion, But now that I know what life was outside, I was sure, I was going to go back into their warm arms.

I took a longer path back to the mansion, I wanted to savor the moment as much as I could. Right now, the streets were quiet and empty with the exception of a few stray dogs sticking their noses into the trash bags. The cooling air caressed my face as I continued to walk along the street. I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my arm and I was pulled roughly into an alleyway. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand flew to my face, covering my mouth. I mumbled hard at the barrier of the large hand before I was threw onto a wall.

"Why, what a pretty lady." A screechy man voice calls out as I felt a rough hand caressing my face. I slapped his hand off and glared at him in disgust.

"Feisty one we have here." Another voice said, chuckling, obviously drunk.

"I can't wait for my turn, she looks like a she has a good body…." Another deep voice said in a perverted voice. My vision began to adjust in the dark and I made out three faces. A rather chubby man, whom I assume is the owner of the deep voice, The screechy voice belongs to a man with a thin face and small green eyes. And the third voice must belong to the man with red hair and freckles. The chubby man reached grabbed my jaw and examined my face with a perverted grin.

"Ohh… and so pretty….."

"Y'know she kind of looks like Robin, Y'know, Robin Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog." The red haired man eyed me suspiciously, and I felt my heart stopped.

"It's just a little coincidence." The man with a screechy voice reassures him, I slumped down in relief before my back straightened again in full alert.

"I'm getting the first turn." The chubby man grinned.

"I hope you're tight…" He whispers into my ear and I frown in disgust, the back of my hand flew to his face and he backs away, cupping his cheek with his hands.

"You bitch!" He cries, slapping me. He holds me by my hair and glares at me.

"You're a tough one huh… let's see if you're so tough after I'm done with you…." He smirks, I tried to break free of his grasp but the other two men grab hold of my hands and legs and ties them together with a thick rope. The man with freckles slaps a piece of tape on my mouth, sealing my only way out of this nightmare.

"You shouldn't have done that, Robert is extra rough on bad girls like you." The guy with freckles warned while chuckling as my eyes flash in fear.

"Now, let's get these clothes off you…" Robert's sticky hands reaches out and rips my hood of me, I lied there, completely engulfed in fear as I know there is no way out of this.

_I'm going to be raped…._

_Help… Please…. Sebastian….._

"Sebastian…." I yelled, but my voice was muffled completely by the irritating tape. Tears began to blur my vision as it falls onto my cheeks.

"Awwhh… not so tough now huh…" He chuckles while proceeding to unbutton my blouse. A sharp pain went through my head and I felt the world spinning below me. Robert's hands were knocked off me by a black silhouette, in my blurry vision I faintly made out a black shadow beating the three rapists to a pulp.

"Milady…."

Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

…**.**

"Hmmmm….." I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my large bed. My hair was undone and I was in my night shirt (**A.N:The oversized dress shirt Ciel wears to sleep :D**) I sat up and massaged my throbbing temples.

_God what happened…_

Suddenly waves of memories crashed into my head, the trio, Grandpa George, the day I was a normal girl was the day I almost lost my virginity to three absolutely disgusting drunkards. I pursed my lips remembering the black silhouette who saved me.

_Sebastian? _

"Sebastian?" I call out. The large wooden door was pushed open revealing Sebastian without his jacket on.

"Milady, you're awake." He said with a charming voice. Funny, I heard a tone of worry in it. My head began to throb as I held my head in my hands.

"You've had a fever, the headache should go away after you've taken your medicine." He hands me a glass of water and a white pill. I gulped the medicine down and took a large sip of water, feeling a little better already.

"What happened…." I asked groggily.

"You almost got raped Milady, but they're gone for good now." He smiled, sitting on the side of my bed.

"You mean… you killed them?" I asked, feeling a little bewildered. Sebastian nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I followed you Milady, If you had paid much attention to your surroundings you could see a man behind you wearing a black coat and top hat." He smiles.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"I wouldn't say the same Milady, you almost got raped. Besides, I was quite worried for your safety." He says warmly, and I felt the color rising up to my cheeks and he smirks.

"So, Rosalyn Michaelis huh?" He said, amused. I blushed and slapped his arm.

"Well Milady, I shall go and assists my duties now." He stood up and gave a small bow. I don't know what happened next, if it was reflex or not, but suddenly my hand flew to his sleeve and grabbed it, pulling it slightly.

Sebastian looked back and smiles softly, he reached out to hold my hand and slowly, he leans in to softly press his lips on mine. I close my eyes to indulge in the sweet kiss. He pulls away and smiles.

"So, I suppose you want me to spend the night here?" He asks. I blushed and nodded softly. Sebastian chuckles and carries me out of my bed bridal style. He lays on the bed and placed me on his very comfortable lap. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Sebastian?" I said.

"Yes Milady?"

"Do me a favor ….."

…

"Goodness me!" Grandpa George's chocolate eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Is this a joke!?" 

"It's certainly not Sir, this bakery is all yours." Sebastian said, smiling while handing him a contract.

"Goodness gracious, and I don't have to pay a single penny for this?" He said, astonished.

"No need sir, Lady Phantomhive gave you this here building, for you to have your very own bakery." Sebastian says as Grandpa George reads the contract in disbelief. He looks at Sebastian with teary eyes and a grateful smile.

"Will you help me tell Lady Phantomhive, that I am extremely thankful for this opportunity, and that she has a heart of gold." His voice shaking with emotion.

Sebastian smiles. "I shall make sure you're message reaches her." He gives a small bow. He felt a gust of wind and suddenly, three kids were surrounding Grandpa George.

"Wow you have a bakery now?" William exclaims.

"I can't believe it!" Victoria said.

"That means more bread!" Julius greedily says.

"Hooray!" The trio cried as Grandpa George laughed heartily.

"Guess what Grandpa George, Rose came back!" Victoria said happily, pointing behind Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes widen a little as he turned to see a young girl with a medical patch over her right eye, her long blue locks twisted into two low pigtails and a beige hood around her neck.

"Hello Grandpa George, congratulations on your bakery." She says warmly, walking past Sebastian and towards Grandpa George.

"Ahh Rosalyn, Lady Phantomhive is such an angel to give me this." He says, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sure she wants the best for you." She said.

"She certainly does, and I am utmost thankful." Grandpa George said in a warm voice.

"Milady…" Sebastian calls out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" She turns around. Sebastian realized her little façade and smiled, playing along.

"I'm terribly sorry, I mistook you for Lady Phantomhive." He said, smiling.

"Well many people do say I bear a striking resemblance to Lady Phantomhive, but I'm most certainly not her. My name's Rosalyn Michaelis." She said.

"Nice to meet you Rosalyn." Sebastian gave a small bow.

"I don't know Lady Phantomhive, but I do know something, can you pass on message to her for me?" She said cheekily, a grin toying on her pink lips.

"I'd be glad to." Sebastian said, chuckling slightly.

"Tell Lady Phatomhive, she has one hell of a butler."

**OMG ITS DONE! :DDDDDDDDDDDD *dances crazily* Yes my first SebastianxRobin one shot and I am so happy to have finished it! KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :DDDDD This plot came to me one night and I literally ran to the computer to get started XDXD Inspiration finally came! XDXD I could have finished it earlier but I have all the schoolwork and stuff so….. But it's finished now! :DDDD Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love all of you, and see you in my next story! :DDDDD**


End file.
